


Pretty When You Cry

by w0lfmoon



Series: Peaky Blinders Reader Fics [5]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, I am so soft for daddy tommy, Smuttish, Vaginal Fingering, also he is such a soft daddy dom, but enough, lana del rey - Freeform, like teasing, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0lfmoon/pseuds/w0lfmoon
Summary: Reader misses Thomas when he is away, and when he comes home, lots of fluff and (some) smut ensues.





	Pretty When You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I finally found inspiration to write an individual Tommy x Reader fic and I, naturally, owe it to Lana Del Rey for being the absolute creative queen that she is and Ultraviolence for being the most Peaky appropriate album I have ever heard in my life. (Sorry, but I clearly want her songs on the damn soundtrack already smh) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and remember that requests are open
> 
> also this piece is available on my PB tumblr, tommyalfiesdoll

> **_All the pretty stars shine for you, my love  
>  Am I the girl that you dream of? _ **

It’s been over a month since Thomas left for a trip to Chicago to check up on Michael and the Shelby Family Company, Limited newfound peace pact with the Mafia. You knew how important this was for the Company and for Thomas, but still, you felt anxious to have to say goodbye for him for over a month. You and Thomas have never been apart for this long before. Two weeks has been the max amount of time he had be separated from you when he had gone to London to deal with Alfie’s men, but that was it. A month was a long time, and you were so clingy. Not that Thomas minded; in fact, he found it adorable, and used it to his advantage whenever he could. But tonight, you felt your clinginess and your need to be in Thomas’ embrace reach new, painful levels, and you couldn’t stop the fresh tears building in your eyes, despite the fact you applied fresh eyeliner and mascara for Tommy’s anticipated arrival tonight. 

You try to distract your thoughts and pushing away the tears by looking in the mirror, adjusting your [coral night set ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/71/e5/7e/71e57e79c80e5c5a3ed276f0e40bdce8.jpg)that Thomas bought for you right before he left. You wanted to show him just how much you missed him and his touch by dolling yourself up for him; your shoulder length hair was curled to perfection, lips glossed with a pretty mauve gloss you bought earlier that morning, your cheeks tinted with a light blush; and, despite the tears you were desperately fighting back, your lashes were beautifully curled and eyeliner was sharp and crisp, your golden eyes standing out in the dimly lit room. Now, it was a matter of waiting for your Tommy to walk through the bedroom door. 

> **_All those little times you said that I'm your girl  
>  You make me feel like your whole world _ **

Thomas was grateful to _finally_ be home. It had been a tense month, from making sure Michael was doing alright without Pol, alone in a bustling and booming city to ensuring that the Mafia understood that its pact with the Peaky Blinders was binding and any threats of betrayal would not be tolerated. To say that Thomas needed a break was an understatement. He needed to be home, back to Charles, back to the daily grind of his life in Birmingham. But more importantly, he needed you. The time away from you had been unbearable for Thomas, not that he would openly admit that to anyone but you, he missed your gentle smile, your big doe eyes looking up at him, filled with longing, admiration, and lust. He missed the way his name fell from your rosy lips when he was fucking you, the way you called him “daddy” when the the overwhelming haze of pleasure washed away any sensibility that might have stubbornly remained in the back of your mind. And most of all, Thomas just missed holding you on his lap, his arms tightly secured around your petite waist whilst you whimpered softly and left gentle kisses on his neck, lips, and face.

Walking through the empty corridors of his house, he figured Charles was already asleep, which meant you were eagerly and anxiously waiting for him in your shared room. Having briefly checked on Charles, gently kissing the sleeping boy on his forehead, Thomas stalked towards his final destination: _you._ And by god, he couldn’t wait to have you after so long. 

> **_I'll wait for you, babe, that's all I do, babe  
>  Don't come through, babe, you never do  
> Because I'm pretty when I cry _ **

You were sitting at the edge of the bed, softly humming an unfamiliar tune to yourself, your hands digging themselves into the gold satin sheets, trying to shoo away the anxious thoughts that were starting to creep in. What if he couldn’t make it home tonight? What if he has been held up? What if-

But you couldn’t finish that last thought because the sudden squeak of the door indicated that he was in fact home and safe. And before you could stop yourself, you launched yourself into the arms of the man who you called yours. Thomas couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him as you wrapped yourself around him, almost clinging to him the same way Charles does. Truly it was endearing. And he was glad to be home.

“Tommy,” You breathed in between kisses, “I am so happy you’re finally home. I’ve missed you _terribly_. So so much.” And suddenly you couldn’t help yourself, the tears began to fall. All six weeks of longing and frustration finally freeing themselves, despite your resolve not to let them out. Thomas couldn’t help the ache he felt, he left his poor little angel alone, he knew how anxious you became when he wasn’t around. You both knew it was business that made him leave, but he couldn’t help the guilt that consumed him the entire trip; but he was home now, here he can repent for leaving you.

> **_I'm pretty when I cry  
>  I'm pretty when I cry  
> I'm pretty when I cry _ **

“Shhh, love, it’s okay, daddy’s here, daddy’s home.” He whispered, his hand tapping the back of your thigh lightly, indicating he wanted you to wrap them around his waist so he could carry you. You wasted no time to obey, and Thomas again let out a low chuckle. Your neediness made you _utterly_ compliant, and Thomas could _never_ deny what that does to him. And you couldn’t deny the way the deep velvet of his voice affected you, made you whiny, wet, and completely ready to surrender to whatever he asked of you. 

And in one swift movement, Thomas, ever so light on his feet, despite cradling you, walked over to the bed, and sat down so now that you were comfortably in his lap, your favorite place in the world. Thomas noticed the tears that were still falling and reached out to wipe them away with his thumbs, “What’s wrong, doll, why are you still crying, eh?” You sniffed and hid your face into his neck, to spare the utter embarrassment of having to vocalize all the anxiety and neediness that has consumed you for the past month. Thomas, wasn’t going to have that, however, and gently tugged on your hair to get you to look at him.

“Now now, doll, we won’t have anything of that now, will we? Will you be a good girl and tell daddy what’s wrong?” How could you possibly deny him now? He knew exactly how to break down any remaining stubbornness that you might hold.

You looked at him, his cerulean eyes brimming with both desire and concern, “I..I just missed you Tommy, I just... this past month without you has been the longest in my life, I just needed you, you know? I just needed you.” And you emphasized the last need with a whine and an unintentional grind against his leg, causing his grip on your hips to tighten, and causing him to inhale sharply, holding back a moan.

“Oh did you now? How much did you need daddy, I wonder?” Thomas started, his tone full of taunt, “I wonder if... I did this,” his right hand leaving your hip, making its way to the front of your satin shorts, slipping its way inside, and to his surprise, Thomas found that not only were you soaking wet, but you weren’t wearing any panties. A cool finger against your folds caused you to let out a strangled whine, causing you to try and grind against Thomas’ prodding finger, but his strong left hand kept you on his lap.

He couldn’t help the laugh as your lips quickly formed into a pout that he has come to both adore and loathe, “Now now doll, I know you missed daddy but it seems you’ve been naughty,  not wearing any panties for me... hmm makes me wonder if you did it to get a punishment out of me?” He questioned as his intruding finger now pressed further into your folds, urgently trying to find your hidden clit. 

> __**I'll wait for you, babe, you don't come through, babe  
>  You never do, babe, that's just what you do  
> Because I'm pretty when I cry  
> I'm pretty when I cry  
> I'm pretty when I cry  
> I'm pretty when I cry **

Your breaths were becoming shallow as Thomas’ finger continued its search, taking only a few seconds until he found what he craved, and what was a simple massage now became a deliberate assault against your clit, making it known that he needed you as much as you needed him. And this made you moan, but  it also brought tears again; only they were of pleasure. 

“Ahh is my sweet little doll going to cum, hmm?” Thomas asked, though his question was more encouragement than anything. You simply nodded as Thomas fingered you harder and faster, leading you to the plane of release that you desperately needed, after a whole long month. 

And suddenly it happened, white hot waves surrounded you, and Thomas’ fingers left you, leaving you both empty and fulfilled. How much you needed that. Thomas wiped away your tears, bringing you to his chest so you could regain your senses and breath.

“You know...” Thomas started, causing you to stare up at him with those pretty doe eyes that he loved so much, “you look so **pretty when you cry** , doll.”

You couldn’t help but beam at his odd compliment, and reached up to kiss him gently on his lips. You both smiled when you broke apart, “I love you so much, Tommy.”

“And I love you, yeah? Daddy loves you.” 

And despite this brief moment of rest, you knew the night was far from over. You had _a lot_ of catching up to do.

> __**Don't say you need me then  
>  You live last, you're leaving  
> I can't do it, I can't do it  
> But you do it best**
> 
> __**I'm pretty when I cry, I'm pretty when I cry  
>  I'm pretty when I cry, I'm pretty when I cry  
> I'm pretty when I cry, I'm pretty when I cry  
> I'm pretty when I cry  
> I'm pretty when I cry **


End file.
